Inkyu Basu
Inkyu Basu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Inkyu Basu wears the default female uniform, unless customized by the player. She has magenta hair in two long, thick pigtails with fluffy black scrunchies. She has cyan catlike contact lenses and wears light blue eyeshadow. Her lipstick is light pink. She has a mole on the left side of her chin. Her bust size is 1. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player has their camera out. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. She is a "boke", meaning she is dumb, inquisitive, and ditzy, almost like a mini-Midori Gurin.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Routine At 7:05 AM, Inkyu enters the school grounds, seventeenth in line on the left side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and gossips with Sakyu Basu. Oka Ruto stalks both sisters the entire time. At 8:00 AM, Inkyu walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the rooftop to gossip at 1:00 PM. Inkyu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. In the future, every day, Inkyu will ask her older sister a question, and Sakyu will respond with an answer. They will also comment on deaths, disappearances, atmosphere, school rules, and some lore. Relationships Sakyu Basu Sakyu is her older sister and she enjoys spending time with her, as said in her Student Profile. Oka Ruto Inkyu and her sister are stalked daily by Oka, in a futile search for evidence that they are supernatural beings: Inkyu Basu, a vampire, and her sister, Sakyu Basu, a succubus. Trivia *If she had a voice in-game, Inkyu would sound bubbly and youthful.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670684034809405440 *She wears cosmetic contact lenses. YandereDev established it in the additional info section so that people wouldn't think that Inkyu is a monster in human form.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 *She is rumored to be a vampire disguised as a high school student, according to her Student Profile. *Her name is a play on the Japanese Katakana for "incubus", Inkyubasu (インキュバス). Although incubi are supposed to be the male counterparts of succubi, YandereDev has said that this doesn't matter since he thinks it's a cute and feminine name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665993303972646912 *Her character model (along with Sakyu Basu's model) can be bought in Unity 3D Asset Store. The pack's name is Succubus Twins Character Pack. Her model's name is Asphodel. *The Basu sisters will probably not join any clubs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691334921982332929 Gallery Inkyu_Basu.png|Inkyu's 1st portrait. 2-17-16InkyuPortrait.png|Inkyu's 2nd portrait. February 17th, 2016. Inkyu.png|Inkyu's 1st profile. InkyuDecember1.jpg|Inkyu's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2015. Feb1st2016ProfileInkyu.png|Inkyu's 3rd profile. February 1st, 2016. 2-17-16InkyuProfile.png|Inkyu's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. 2-21-2016SpookInkyu.png|Spooky Mode. February 21st, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Interactable Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)